


And I was runnin' far away (would I run off the world some day?)

by Mwin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parent Phil, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream isn't a dick, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, He's gonna get better dw, How Do I Tag, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Missing Prince, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Other, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Runaway Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, it'll switch POVs though.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwin/pseuds/Mwin
Summary: Wilbur's just about had it with his shit father, so what does he do? Run away of course, run through the woods, run as far as he can. Run until his legs give up, he doesn't care for the life he leaves behind. Anywhere but there is better.Or, a runaway Wilbur fic. Because GOD author sucker for runaway tropes and they love Antartic Empire AUs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Eret & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	1. Wilbur: I'll keep runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHH Im a sucker for runaway royalty aus okay?!? Anyways yes, royalty au, what're u gonna do about it?

It's the dead of night when Wilbur decides he's just about done with everything in this household.

Wilbur stands up from his cold bed, throwing the sheets to the side. As he turns to the window, taking a breath. He sees as the snow begins to stretch over the horizon. Which means- 'Winter is coming.' Which also means one of the Empire's biggest festivals of the year- the snowflake festival. Then, Wilbur can run out, run through the crowd losing the guards.

He can do it, that's all he has to do after all. Run into the crowd when morning comes, and if anyone notices he's missing well- he'll be long gone by the time they realize it.

Wilbur takes a breath, he knows the best way out of here. After all, if all those days of eavesdropping on Phil's war planning taught him anything- it's how to prepare an escape path and how to choose the best escape path, and he's decided. He'll cut through the crowd, through one of the busy streets and then book it for a cargo that he knows is departing far far away from the Empire that day.

It won't matter where he ends up, as long as he's not in the Empire and in another kingdom his family doesn't have shit on him.

As Wilbur stares out the window he sees the faces of his twin brother in his reflection, and quickly dismisses it. Techno wouldn't miss him, not now, not ever. Though...Tommy might be a different case- Wilbur shakes his head. No, Tommy has Tubbo...He can move on easily. (That sentence is harder to get out than Wilbur expects but he knows that it's the truth.)

Wilbur takes a breath, he knows Phil wouldn't miss him. Not in a million years, it'll be eons before Phil would even notice his middle child has disappeared.

He'll have to prepare his bag for tomorrow...and a disguise- he's sure he'll stick out like a sour thumb if he were to leave wearing his princely attire. And so, he prepares. Shuffling over to his closet, and pulling out an array of items he plans on putting in his bag...Clothes..Money...Some things to sell if it has to come to that...a weapon...food...his empire ring- wait, his what? He looks at the ring he holds in his hand, staring. 

That ring signifies his membership of the royal family of the Empire...He can't bring that, he'll stick out of the crowds if anyone notices it.

Wilbur hides it in the very back of his bedside drawer. He still has a few hours before his time to depart, and he just knows he's going to be restless. He knows that the Empire would probably assume he's gone missing if no one can find him- but they'll probably give up the hunt a few days in...after all he's not as important as Techno, or as crucial as Tommy...

He's just Wilbur Soot. The useless prince.

He grabs a disguise to change into tomorrow, he's been planning this for weeks- before he was still on the 'maybe I'll do it, maybe I'll not' but now he's certain. he'll do it. He's had enough of everything. He'll probably run to another kingdom and live there- he feels like he'll be more welcomed there, and besides, he'll probably live a better life there.

He takes a breath, hiding the bag under his bed. He'll do it. It'll be okay. He'll be okay. He consoles himself.

He moves to his bed, curling up into a ball. Closing his eyes, for the rest of that night he doesn't even get a minute of sleep.

As the sun rises, and the light shines through Wilbur's window, he winces staring. He didn't get sleep, and he's so goddamn tired...But he lugs himself out of bed, with a tired yawn he stretches his arms. Sleep should've been important...Oh well, Wilbur will get sleep on the cargo ride. he's sure he can manage doing that.

Wilbur gets off his bed, he'll need to wear something he can change out of quickly- he slips on a loose beige T-shirt with long sleeves, and some dark brown pants. And exits his room.

First thing he notes is that Tommy is nowhere to be found- okay, he must be eating by now. And he locks his door he'll open it later when he goes to get his bag. He walks down the hall, and a maid greets him. (If anyone asks why his room is locked, he'll say he forgot his keys so they won't ask him for the keys to his room.)

Soon, Wilbur arrives into the dining room and sees his family there. Arguing over something dumb again, he seats himself next to Tommy and gets some food- despite his mind telling him he'll need more food because he's running away he really can only stomach about six bites before saying that he feels full.

Phil mentions Techno doing the special rite this year, and he doesn't seem to notice as Wilbur walks away from the table back to his room.

It's okay, it's not gonna be much longer. He's leaving.

And the hours pass, and it's time for the rite that marks the beginning of the week-long festival. And he thinks it's time, Wilbur excuses himself from Tommy's side and heads to his room. Luckily, the palace is empty so when he unlocks the door no one's there to watch him. He notices how his room seems to have been touched and it's a little different from when he last saw it but he doesn't mind.

He grabs his different clothes- yellow sweater, black jeans, brown winter coat, and a red beanie with a red scarf. Wilbur knows that he'll probably kicked off the cargo not too long into the ride, so he'll have to be ready to walk the rest of the way.

or maybe, he can hitch a ride with someone if he's lucky, though, not that many people pop to mind when he thinks of who's kind enough to do that to a complete and total stranger. And so, he changes, he'll be able to sneak past the guards if he leaves at the right moment- when the torch is being passed to Techno. Every guard will pause in their tracks as soon as the torch is passed on, he can do this- it'll just take some hell of some planning.

And it goes smoothly for the most part, nothing goes wrong, he manages to descend to the bottom floor without encountering any guards, but- at the end is when the problem occurs. The one thing he hadn't accounted for?

Well, it was the fact that bakers and traders would be allowed into the palace for just this one day to offer their goods to the royal family. And thus, it leads to the very awkward situation Wilbur knows as- 'When two people know each other but also don't so they just spend a good 30 seconds staring at each other'. After a while Wilbur decides that- 'Dammit! This isn't worth my time!' and just pushes past the group of people.

He'll have to run faster, if any of them snitch him out to the guards they'll all immediately be on his tail. He nearly stumbles out on his way past the next group of traders entering.

He's already messed up enough- anymore mishaps and that might be the end to this plan!

Wilbur sprints through the crowd, at least the cargo he's supposed to hitch a ride on hasn't departed yet! He can't waste anymore time. It's too dangerous to hesitate at this point. 

He does a few twists and turns through the crowd, avoiding hitting or ramming head first into anyone.

After a few minutes of running- (Which felt like forever to Wilbur) He sees the cargo, and his face lights up. It's there! That's his ticket outta here! Just within his reach, well, that's what he thinks before he sees a suit of iron standing in front of him. Dawning the familiar symbols of the Empire. No no no- how- how did a knight beat him here?! That's- that's impossible! The knights are all supposed to be gathered up by the front- when he stares to his back he no longer sees his family on the podium and instead making their way down the wooden steps.

He takes a breath of panic when he feels something grab his hand, and he thrashes against it. He pulls against the hand, prying it off his arms and bolts. He bolts for the cargo as he sees it starting to move, c'mon- he's so close! It's just within hands reach! He can do it! 

His hands grab onto something warm and wooden, and he immediately uses it to pull himself up- Only then does he realize he had his eyes shut closed. And when he turns around to look behind him, all he sees is the face of the knight terrified and in shock- and god, he can't help the grin that escapes as he looks at the knight's expression.

They rush off, he thinks they're calling back up, but oh well. They won't reach him where he's going. 

He pulls himself into the cargo, taking a breath. He knows exactly where this cargo is departing to- and it's far far away from the Empire. 

He allows himself to breathe, take a breath of life and he smiles. He did it- he actually did it, now all he has to do is wait until he gets kicked out. Or they arrive at the cargo's location.

Wilbur's not sure which he prefers, but he's fine with anything. His mind flooding with a sense of euphoria that he just absolutely loves and welcomes with open arms. He doesn't know if he's just technically crashed the Empire's festival, but frankly, he doesn't care all too much. He doesn't care what his disappearance does, all he knows is- he made it. He's done it..The problem is- what next?


	2. Techno: I'll watch the sky fall as I wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't believe it at first, Wilbur? Run away? no way, but when he searches the palace looking for his twin and sees nothing all that overcomes him is an unbearable sense of fear for his twin.

He doesn't believe it at first, Wilbur? Run away? no way, but when he searches the palace looking for his twin and sees nothing all that overcomes him is an unbearable sense of fear for his twin.

Techno enters Wilbur's room, after having spent like what it felt hours looking all across the palace. He just can't believe this is reality, he can't possibly fathom the fact that Wilbur did leave him and that Wilbur is somewhere out in the random world. is he even okay? what was his twin thinking? he asks himself. 

he falls on the cold bed. Taking a breath.

He really left huh? Techno thinks to himself, he doesn't think in a million years he'll ever believe the fate that had been bestowed upon his twin.

He feels something empty inside of him, and there's an overwhelming sense of worry that'll probably leave him up at night and unable to sleep. He takes a breath, the festival has been put off due to the commotion. Everyone is fearful for the prince, and Techno is sure that all of their worry combined doesn't even come close to how worried Techno's family is.

When Phil heard it he immediately dismissed everything and anything he had planned, when Tommy heard it he insisted Wilbur was just hiding. though, a long sweep of the palace seems to dismiss any and all ideas of Wilbur simply playing hide and seek.

He feels a pang of fatigue and guilt swell up the moment he lets himself rest, and he shoots up from his area on Wilbur's bed. 

He lets the pressure float, immediately stopping it and he takes a breath.

He can't help the emotions that flood over him whenever he thinks of his beloved twin.

On one hand, there's the side that wants him back, on the other, there's the side that wants to put him six feet under for daring to abandon him after they had sworn to stay by each other's side to the very end.

He can't believe his twin broke their pact written in their own blood.

Techno takes a breath, lying down, he's tired, he feels tired, yet the guilt that bubbles up claws at his throat screaming at him to go find Wilbur- He's supposed to be king one day- if he can't even protect his brother how will he protect the empire they've grown from dust?

He takes a breath, he's terrified- and then there's a knock on the unlocked door in a method he can only recognize as Tommy's method of knocking.

"Tommy?" he asks, looking at his younger brother. There's an awkward sense in his eyes as he turns on his heel and Techno stops him. "Ah. No you don't, what do you need kid?" Techno asks, sitting up. Tommy takes a breath.

"I don't need shit! I'm a big man y'see Techno! And as a big man, I gotta make sure my family is okay- at least what's left of it..." Tommy mumbles, and Techno stares for a while. Sighing, and opting to entertain his younger brother. "alright alright, since you've done what you need to do. You can go." Techno says, and Tommy still doesn't move from his spot next to the door.

Techno stares. "Tomms..?" Techno asks, as Tommy moves next to his brother. Huddling up next to Techno. "Please don't leave me," Tommy mumbles. "I know I'm a- big big man, but- I'on know. Wil- Wil's fucked up- he just left." Tommy mumbled, leaning next to Techno. And Techno sighs.

He moves his arm, wrapping his coat around his younger brother and resting his head against Tommy's head. "You wanna talk about Wil?" Techno asks, and Tommy shakes his head. "no."

Techno nods, okay. He understands, and frankly, he doesn't want to talk about their brother yet. Opting to just move closer to Tommy. And Tommy places his hand on Techno's hand and squeezes it.

Techno thinks Tommy might leave tomorrow to go visit his friend- he'll have to come with him. He doesn't wanna loose another brother, maybe Phil would come but then again. Phil's the emperor, he's busy a lot of the time so he doubts that his father would be able to spare any time to accompany him and his brother. Though it is Phil, and he's full of surprises.

He just hopes none of the surprises are any bad surprises.


	3. Tommy: Through the dark and the rain, I'm still here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Tommy how he expected to spend the next day he would've said; 'Playing tag with Techno and Wilbur through the castle halls and lying down with his family listening to their father read stories of old and new', and not; 'Waiting for his Elder brother to return, while he walks through the emptier halls of the palace he's known as home.'

If you asked Tommy how he expected to spend the next day he would've said; 'Playing tag with Techno and Wilbur through the castle halls and lying down with his family listening to their father read stories of old and new', and not; 'Waiting for his Elder brother to return, while he walks through the emptier halls of the palace he's known as home.'

Last night Tommy couldn't sleep, opting to sleep with his eldest brother- Techno. He just felt...Lonely, he didn't know how to word it? Betrayed? He feels like Wilbur left him, much like how the blonde's parents left him at a young age- and he doesn't wanna loose another brother. Tommy constantly woke up in a cold sweat during the night. Not even an hour of sleep was spared for the boy, he just felt a cold fear flowing through his veins that shook him awake everytime he closes his eyes.

So, when the sun rises, Tommy realizes he didn't get a moment of sleep. And frankly, he's not sure he wants to.

He feels like if he were to close his eyes again, suddenly everyone important would disappear from his life within a blink of an eye- and like hell he wants that.

So he sits up, shivering, in the early morning out in the antartic it's quite cold...He wonders if Wilbur feels cold, or if he's regretting leaving and wanting to come back. He doesn't know what his elder brother is thinking. He thought he did, but this act? it made him question just how much he thinks he knows Wilbur...

He hears Techno's soft breaths, and he curls up into a ball. He listens closely to Techno's breathing, he wonders what was going through the latter's mind when he found out? He didn't look pleased with Wilbur at all.

He knows that it's likely Techno is just as upset with Wilbur as Tommy is, but at the same time Tommy just wants his older brother back.

He huffs lazily, standing up from the cold bed he had slept in- (Correction; tried sleeping in) and walking. He walked down the halls, for some reason they feel emptier than before. Normally there'd be some music playing, maybe a record disc or something echoing through the halls but there was nothing. No music, no guitar, no humming, no nothing. Just- so very very eerily quiet. 

He doesn't know wether or not he's glad of the silence that envelopes the halls. Frankly, he's pretty sure he isn't. It leaves him alone with his own thoughts far too often. 

Yet, he doesn't feel like he hates the silence either.

He takes a breath, it's not a breath of pleasure or happiness. It's tired, he wants sleep, but his mind terrifies him and tells him the moment he shuts his eyes everyone else that he knows and loves will abandon him and leave him alone. 

He doesn't want to give in to the thoughts...after all, he's the one commanding the troops alongside with his father.

He feels like he's too young to have such a crucial role. Yet, he was given it, by his father. He's glad he's important and that he's doing something to help his father but... There are countless lives held between his young fingers, lives that he shouldn't be in charge of. He's too young to be a general, he's too young to send people out into the battlefield. 

He sighs. Staring at his hands. 

When Wilbur was here he always said how proud he was of Tommy, how glad his little brother had been commanding an army of his own and being so brave to hold on. 

He spoke like he had been in a war himself, and Tommy doesn't know wether or not Wilbur was in a war. (He's not sure who it was against either...Their enemies? Or himself?)

He thinks he wants to visit Tubbo later, the bee loving boy always cheered him up. He'll have to visit later, maybe he'll ask Techno to come with him. He doesn't want to go alone. (Not for the sake of himself, but for the sake of Techno. He doesn't want Techno to disappear under his nose.) Tommy lets his mind wander, aimlessly pacing around the halls. He hopes for himself to hear his brother's melodious voice ring through the halls, he wants to hear his brother cheer out his name in happiness.

He hopes to hear a guitar, accompanied by calloused hands and a soft smile.

He remembers he learnt how to play some instruments, just so he could be like Wilbur. He remembers aggressively slamming the piano keys the first time he touched them, and he remembers Techno lecturing him about the etiquette of playing the piano and how careful and delicate you have to be while playing it.

He walks through the halls, arriving at the dining room. He sees the countless presents left by the travelers and bakers.

He feels something, and he hears WIlbur's voice saying how he calls dibs on some presents and Tommy's head whips around in search for his brother. "Wil..?" He calls out tiredly, and there's no one who stands there. He's hallucinating... No, Wilbur's just fucking with them. Tommy thinks, he'll come back. He always comes back.

He just wants his brother back. He doesn't wanna believe Wilbur may never come back, Wilbur loves them, Wilbur loves his family. He wouldn't just... Leave them alone would he?

Tommy doesn't know the answer, and he doesn't think he ever wants to know the answer.


	4. Tubbo: Do I even wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's heard of The infamous Dream SMP Kingdom: The second most anonymous kingdom out there, 4 children, 3 princes, 1 princess. The king and Queen are unknown. The most well known child of The Dream SMP kingdom? A little boy named Tubbo who adores bees, the youngest out of the four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written tubbo before! So this'll be fun!!

The infamous Dream SMP Kingdom: The second most anonymous kingdom out there, 4 children, 3 princes, 1 princess. The king and Queen are unknown. The most well known child of The Dream SMP kingdom? A little boy named Tubbo who adores bees, the youngest out of the four.

Perhaps, would you like to hear of the young boy?

Tubbo starts his day off waking up in his elder sister's bed- Niki, Tubbo sleeps with her because nightmares haunt him in his sleep and he needs someone to hug him to comfort him whenever he wakes up from said nightmares. Normally he wakes Niki up due to him wanting to taste some of her home baked goods. (Normally she gets them done by noon.)

After waking Niki up, he immediately darts out of his room to the main dining area. Waving hello and saying good morning to those he passes on the way there.

He dashes to the dining area, and quickly finishes his breakfast before any of his other siblings arrive, his routine for the rest of the day is rather simple. Either- A. Play with Ranboo, B. Spend time with Dream by his side, C. Help Niki bake, or D. Spend time with his favorite friend from the Antartic Empire. He's pretty sure it'll be option D. today considering the letter he had received earlier about Tommy's arrival to the DSMP palace.

He quickly shows the letter to Ranboo; Who is also a good friend of Tommy.

Ranboo seems to be excited by the prospect of their favorite friend coming over- Maybe they could go out to town square to play together or maybe they could go play in the old playground Tubbo found in the woods.

And thus, for the rest of the day until noon, he and Ranboo wait at the castle's doors. Awaiting the excited yells from one of their closest friends, they wait and wait. Starting small talk together about things- Niki's baking, Dream's temper tantrums, and sometimes they start some chats with the knights that popped on by near them. Today Tubbo learnt of a knight named Sapnap- Apparently Sapnap is really good friends with his older brother Dream! They mainly just talked about how hard it is to play tag with the latter, Sapnap complaining about something along the lines of underwater tag...? He isn't sure what that means but it sounds fun and interesting! He'll have to play it with Ranboo and Tommy one day.

It ends up hitting 1 pm when his dearest best friend arrives, and Tubbo perks up from his place on the castle steps and runs down the steps with the brightest and happiest smile he's ever worn.

He knows it's his friend because it's the Antartic Empire styled carriage, Ranboo follows after him. But more carefully, making sure Tubbo doesn't fall by accident- After all he'd hate it if Tubbo were to get hurt because he was careless.

Tubbo stands at the bottom of the staircase with a proud smile, waiting for his best friend to emerge-

Only for a much taller, and a very unfamiliar figure exiting the carriage. And they stare at each other for a small while, the person laughing. "Eya mate- You okay?" The figure asks, and from the inside of the carriage he can hear his name being yelled and Tubbo's face lights up. "Tommy!!" Tubbo said, spreading his arms open and Tommy runs out the carriage, jumping into his friends arms as he laughs.

"TUBBO!! EY MAN HOW ARE YOU?!?!" Tommy yells, and Tubbo laughs. He doesn't notice when Ranboo joins in, but he can appreciate the warmth of his brother.

In his peripheral vision, he can see one more person exit the carriage, this person has dark pink hair and Tubbo can recognize that boar mask fro. anywhere... Ever since the duel between his elder brother and the legendary Blood God, Dream has been ranting non-stop about getting a second chance at fighting. And this time he'll win.

He recognizes the figure known as, _Technoblade._

Tubbo is brought back to earth by Tommy's laughter and Tubbo hugs his friend tightly. "i'm good i'm good Tommy! Who're these people?" Tubbo asks, looking at the two who seem to be watching with cautious eyes and readied stances.

Tommy turns around, looking at the two figures and turn back to Tubbo. "Their my family."

_Family?_ , Did Tubbo hear Tommy right? No...No way! So- Technoblade must be a prince and- the other one must be the king yeah! Tubbo looks at Tommy, smiling. "Mind introducing me Tommy?" Tubbo asks, and Tommy snaps back to reality. "Oh shit- Oh right! Hey dickheads! This is Tubbo! Tubbo, that's Techno and that's Phil."

Tubbo nods. "nice to meet you two." Techno offers a nod in return, and Phil gives a soft-spoken laugh with a- "nice to meet you too."

The fact that Phil and Techno are here makes Tubbo question- where's Wilbur? Tubbo knows that Tommy is Wilbur's brother- hell he even visited a couple of times with Tommy! He even slept over once! So..If Tommy's other family is here- Where's Wilbur? 

Tubbo seems to notice how a frown appears on Technoblade's face and he looks at Tommy. "hey Tommy- where's Wil?" Tubbo asks.

Tubbo thinks that wasn't the right move considering how the family of three suddenly goes quiet, and no one answers Tubbo's question. Ranboo attempts to save the day by diverting the topic. "So uh- lets head in yeah? Niki's probably done ba-" He's interrupted by the yell of a name. _"Technoblade!"_ The voice yells, and Tubbo can't help but recognize it as his favorite- loveable masked brother who just seems to be unable to keep his goddamn mouth shut.

The masked blonde throws the palace doors open, panting. Meanwhile you can hear two voices calling Dream's name in the background. Tubbo recognizes one as the knight he had spoken to earlier. Though, he doesn't know who the other voice is..?

Techno looks up from his younger brother, and up to Dream, who stands by the palace's door. 

"You! Me! Rematch!" Dream demands, and a knight shuffles behind him, and grabs his arm. Dragging him. "C'mon your majesty, you need to change out of your sparring clothes for the meeti-" Suddenly, the masked blonde is out of the knights grip and is now standing right next to Technoblade. Arms proudly crossed, and in a stance of confidence.

"Rematch." Dream states, and Techno grins. "Oh okay, maybe when you have a _home_ you homeless teletubbie." Techno mocks and it makes Dream fume that Tubbo thinks he can see steam leaving his elder brother's head. "I am not a homeless teletubbie! We are in front of my family's palace!" Dream states in annoyance and Techno scoffs. "Oh, I don't think we are. It looks like a little too big for your liking-" The two continue to bicker, until a girl comes out with blonde hair streaks and brown hair. She smiles.

"oh? Hello there. Everyone come in, I made some food- Quickly everyone. Or it might get cold!" Niki says, and Tubbo drags Tommy inside. Everyone else following along inside.

Some servants take tommy, Techno and Phil's coats and put them away. 

When Phil's coat comes off, large gray wings unfurl and stretch slightly. And the servant who carries Phil's coat away stares in awe, before continuing to put the coat away. 

Ranboo seems curious about Phil's wings, and he falls back in the group slightly so he walks next to Phil as he asks the elder about the large gray wings and the story about them, Niki seems to stay quiet during the walk- Tubbo and Tommy chatting away amongst themselves. And Dream and Techno discussing possible rematch dates. (Well, it's more of just Dream discussing the rematch dates, considering Techno continues to mock Dream for being 'homeless'-)

Soon, they arrive in the dining room, only to see an array of baked goods on the table spread. And Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy blitz towards the table and collectively yell; "Thank you Niki!"

Dream calmly strides over, thanking his sister and taking a bite of the baked good, smiling. 

Techno seems hesitant to take some. But eventually he gives in, taking a muffin and eating it. He seems to enjoy it considering how there's a small smile that spreads across his face in delight. Phil lets himself grab some cake without anyone noticing and he whistles as he does so.

There seems to be hundreds and hundreds of sweets spread across the table each one seeming appealing in their own way. Techno continues to eat before it hits him- _why_ he likes Niki's baked goods so much. "Does this have a potato in it?" Techno asks, turning to Niki and she smiles nodding. "yup! It does, there are lots of baked goods so try everything! See which one you like the most!" Niki says smiling.

Tubbo grins as he grabs a honey bun, taking a bite into it as he chats with his friend and brother about everything and anything.

Dream smiles, as he grabs the muffins with a little bit too much icing- yet it's exactly how Dream likes it.

Ranboo ends up unconsciously reaching out for some cookies when he bites into it, his attention snaps up. "does this have peaches in it?" Ranboo asks, turning to Niki and she nervously laughs. "Oh yeah! Those are made with peaches- but here are the white chocolate and milk chocolate cookies you like." Niki says, handing Ranboo the plate of cookies.

Ranboo takes the plate of cookies. "Why did you make peach cookies?" Ranboo asks curiously, chewing on his cookie as he slaps Tommy's hand away from his cookies. Muttering something along the lines of 'my cookies.' to the blonde boy.

Niki hums. "It was for Wil! In the letters we were exchanging a few weeks back he told me how much he liked peaches!" Niki says, and Tommy stops mid sentence. And the Empire's royal family seems to freeze up. Tommy frowns visibly, and Tubbo notices. He takes a breath. "Did something happen Tommy?" Tubbo asks, and Tommy looks at Tubbo, opening his mouth to say something before Techno interrupts the young child.

"Just some problems. It's fine though." Techno mumbles, and they continue on their baked meals. Though, the light hearted atmosphere has seemed to disappear all of a sudden.

They continue to spend the day in a group, either messing around, or just chatting. And as they leave the friends say goodbye, Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy say goodbye by a tight-knitted hug and some whispered 'stay safe's. Phil seems to say bye to Niki, thanking her for putting up with his sons' shenanigans. Dream and Techno say bye using a full conversation.

Everyone else enters their respective areas, Tommy and Phil entering the carriage tiredly, and Ranboo, Niki, and Tubbo entering the palce. meanwhile, the two eldest exchange silent glances and muffled words.

"What's up?" Dream asks curiously, techno huffs. "I don't know what you mean Dream." Dream sighs, disappointed. "You should know by now you can't lie to me using simple bluffs or lies- why have you've been avoiding talking about Wilbur?" Dream asks, and Techno stares at Dream. "it's none of your business. It's family matters." Techno says, and Dream laughs. "Well, now it's my matter because you all brought it into my family's palace." Dream says.

Techno looks at Dream with a heavy sigh and looks at the latter. "From one crown prince to another?" Techno asks, and Dream nods.

"Only the Empire's heard- We've done our best to keep the news inside, but Wil's ran away." Techno said, and Dream's smile falters into a frown. _"what?"_ Dream asks, and Techno sighs. "You heard me- just. Don't let it slip out okay? We aren't ready to deal with it in public at all." Techno says, turning on his heel and he sighs. "That's what you want to know, right? Now I'll le-" Techno's cut off by Dream. "Do you need more help looking for Wil?" Dream asks, looking at Techno. "What?" Techno asks.

Light bounces off of Dream's mask in a way that feels intimidating, and Techno thinks it's the first time he's ever felt intimidation by another party. Especially from Dream.

"Help. I can send out search parties, I can do everything in my power to help you guys out." Dream says, and Techno hesitates to answer,

"What are you getting out of this Dream? You never offer help this easily." Techno says, and Dream sighs. "Listen, if it makes Tommy upset, then it'll make Tubbo and Ranboo upset okay? I don't want my family to ever cry or be sad ever again." Dream says, with more honesty in his voice.

Techno looks at Dream, he can understand where Dream is coming from, but at the same time he doesn't quite understand..It's an odd middle ground, but he feels like they can find some sort of agreement in Dream's proposal. Techno stares. "Sure.." Techno mumbles, turning on his heel and entering the carriage, and Dream swears he can hear someone from the inside of that carriage yell. "You slow ass bitch!" Though, he's not sure if it's just him or someone in the carriage actually yelled it.

Dream turns and leaves, as the carriage departs. And when he enters the palace he's greeted by his little borther Tubbo standing there looking at him and Dream is confused. "Tubbo? Is something wrong?" Dream asks, and Tubbo shakes his head. "No. Nothing's wrong Dream." Tubbo says, and Dream smiles.

"C'mon, it's late, head to Niki's room to get some sleep kay?" Dream asks, leaning down and kissing Tubbo's forehead.

"If any of you need me, I'll be in the office doing paperwork." Dream says, and Tubbo nods, scampering off.

Dream walks up the stairs, into the large office he uses as his own. Grabbing out his ink and quill, and writing an order- an order to send out search parties for a certain Wilbur Soot.

The Dream SMP Kingdom, 4 children, 2 princes, 1 princess, and a king. The king? A young boy named _Dream._ He was crowned king not long ago, yet he seemed to be the best fit for the role. He hums as he writes, he'll keep his family safe- he'll create a tomorrow without any of his family members ever dreading the arrival of the sun.

Even if it's the last thing he does.


	5. Wilbur: I run from wolves, breathing heavily at my feet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers how the books described other kingdoms- no it’s not the fact that he clearly sees a familiar black and white haired boy walk past the alleyway not paying him any mind.

It’s been a few days and the cargo is still moving- he hasn’t been kicked out yet surprisingly, though he is quite hungry but he managed to suppress the urge. Having enough food to make sure he doesn’t die.

Now, it’s only after Wilbur enters the cargo does he realize it’s a cargo filled with animals- and frankly, it just makes it all the more harder for him to get rest.

The first day he spent in the cargo, the animals screeched at him- the second day they stayed quiet- and the third? Well, they began screeching again. Wilbur doesn’t like animals, they were never quite high in his book of ‘things I like’ yet he seemed pretty high in their books.

It’s only when he feels the cargo finally stop moving his immediate instinct is to run out of there.

If they’re at a kingdom, the cargo driver could easily just call the knights- from then on it’s game over. Wilbur jumps out the cargo, the animals screeching and clawing at their cages.

Seems the animals grew quite attached to their temporary companion.

He stares at them, he could maybe say he’s grown quite friendly with them- especially a small ginger cat named Cider. But he can’t afford himself to get caught, he’s already in too deep. As Wilbur exits the cargo he notices that they are in a kingdom- and it’s night. Okay, at least it’s night. Not many people will be out.

He quickly runs off, to some old empty alley he finds. And he hides there.

He remembers how the books described other kingdoms- no it’s not the fact that he clearly sees a familiar black and white haired boy walk past the alleyway not paying him any mind.

Okay, so he’s in the Dream SMP kingdom...that is- good? Bad? Wilbur doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

He’s went here with Tommy a few times- that isn’t good, the guards knows his face- if he messes up now they’ll immediately know who to call. So, Wilbur pulls up the hood on his jacket. And begins to walk past the small crowds of people who gather in the night streets.

He’ll have to either find an inn he can stay at for the time being- he can’t make this place his home. If he settles here he could be easily caught.

And, as he walks past a poster of his face printed upon it with ‘MISSING PLEASE REPORT TO A GUARD IF YOU SEE HIM’ in a big bold red font he immediately tears down the poster. His family doesn’t care, they just want to scold him when he gets back. He scoffs angrily. Throwing the poster to the side.

‘They don’t care about me’, he tells himself. He ends up walking for a while. Somewhere during his walk he ends up growing off track and simply continues to observe the scenery around the place. It’s beautiful, and it kinda reminds him of the place he first grew up in- not that it’s a good place by any means. Oh no no no, it wasn’t. He remembers nights he’d huddle close to Techno as the pair heard screaming from down the stairs.

During the time, he phases out and he rams into a wall by accident stumbling back and cursing. “Piece of shi-“ Wilbur mumbles, huffing. And he holds his head, well, at least his head is okay.

Wilbur kicks his boot across the ground. Angrily.

And he continues to walk, Wilbur eventually gives up because! Apparently the Dream SMP kingdom has no fucking inns! Isn’t that just a kicker! Wilbur ends up wandering into the forest with a tired yawn. He’ll have to find a temporary place to stay at, somewhere where he doubts his family will ever arrive to.

A place where he can stay hidden. And no one will ever, ever find him.

And he thinks he finds a place that fits up to the criteria he’s looking for when he finds an old run down cottage, it’s pretty old and it doesn’t seem to have anyone living in it. There’s no horses or anything out front, so he assumes no one is in here. 

When he enters the house, there is a loud creaking noise that bounces off the walls and Wilbur grumbles. He hates that noise, it’s so scary and it always terrifies him when ever he hears it. He prefers the sound of soft guitars, and sweet singing over the empty old cottage house.

He sighs, this’ll have to do for now- besides, he’s looking for a temporary home. Not a permanent one, it doesn’t need to be nice.

He huffs, opening the door the whole way and he looks around. It’s rather empty- almost abandoned even, he’s not sure it’s even liveable considering how the roof seems to be just one second away from collapsing in on itself...

“Charming..” Wilbur mumbles, entering the house, it’s dark is something he notes. But it’s night, so maybe it’s just this way when it’s nighttime.

He’s pretty sure he’ll be fine if he stays out here for the night- he’s far enough out from the city, and no one would dare check an old abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods for a runaway prince right..? But when Wilbur thinks about it like that- he would definitely check any suspicious places, though, when he lies down next to a wall and lets his eyes close- he can find himself caring less and less about the probability of being caught as he drifts off into a state of unconsciousness.

He stays like that for a while, slumped against the old torn down wall asleep. His eyes closed as he lets his mind wander.

When Wilbur says he doesn’t expect anyone to enter the Cottage, he’s mostly right by the time he wakes up...Aside from the clacking of horse feet that he can hear from the outside, that makes him shoot wide awake in panic. He slumps his bag over his shoulder, preparing to sprint out if needed.

He hears some chatting from the outside- both sounds like boys around his age, though, he can’t be sure. He hears the voices getting closer.

One of the mentions remodeling a place. But it all just slips out Wilbur’s ear as he bolts out the door past the pair of boys as he runs into the woods away from them. He doesn’t turn back, hearing a panicked scream and the pacing of feet that are not his not too far behind him.

Something in Wilbur tells him to climb up unto a tree, considering how there seems to be a branch rather close to the ground that he thinks he can climb up on.

And he does so, and whoever was chasing him runs right past him. Wilbur doesn’t let himself breath, considering to run. He doesn’t feel like letting himself rest. So he prepares to jump from one tree to another- taking into account the distance of the two trees.

But what he doesn’t take into account? It’s the possibility that whoever was chasing after him knows how to climb too.

So as he prepares to jump from the tree he’s on to another, he’s greeted by a boy that is definitely his age, with large ram horns and square pupils. The ram boy stands on the tree Wilbur was planning to jump to and he yells out- “boo!”. And surprisingly? That’s enough to spook Wilbur to the point of screaming in surprise and falling off of the tree branch and head first onto the ground.

Wilbur falls to the ground, and there’s a loud crashing noise. The ram boy who stands on the tree stares in shock. “Holy shit that worked?!” He asks. And the other rushes over.

“Schlatt you are an actual idiot!” The other yells. And Wilbur can feel his vision hazing, his head hurts.

Wilbur looks at the other figure who rushes towards him, whoever they are they have ginger hair, and what...looks to be fox ears? He isn’t quite sure. “Eret’s gonna kill us if they actually find out we accidentally killed someone-“ The figure mumbles. And the tree climber boy hopes down from the tree. “What the fuck his head is bleeding-“ they mumbled. And the one with fox ears yells something Wilbur can’t quite make out.

Wilbur soon looses consciousness, the pain in his head dulling as his eyes close.

When he wakes up again there’s a bandage around his head, and the two boys from earlier are bickering about something. There also seems to be a third one standing within the group.

Wilbur stirs for a little, and he silently calls out his brother’s name before he shoots up from his position at the ground.

He takes a breath, and the group of three seem to pause whatever the fuck they were doing in opt to stare at Wilbur with wide eyes and shocked expressions. The one with dark sunglasses seem to speak up first.

“Hello how are you feeling?” They asks.

Wilbur stares. “I feel like shit.” Wilbur states, feeling a sharp banging pain in his head. The one with ram horns scoff. “No shit, y’fell head first from a tree y’know.” They say, and the one with fox ears elbows his stomach.

“Both of you- stop.” The one with dark glasses glares at the two, and they turn to Wilbur. “Hello, I’m Eret and that’s Schlatt and Fundy. Who are you?” The figure known as ‘Eret’ asks. And Wilbur stares.

“What the shit-“ Wilbur says, being interrupted by ‘Schlatt’. “That’s what I’m thinking!”


	6. Ranboo: I close my eyes and I want to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo’s not the only one in his family who gets nightmares- Ranboo does too, it’s just he finds himself sleeping through them rather than waking up. Sometimes, he finds himself unable to move once he goes back to his sense. Other times, he thinks he doesn’t want to stay still.

Tubbo’s not the only one in his family who gets nightmares- Ranboo does too, it’s just he finds himself sleeping through them rather than waking up. Sometimes, he finds himself unable to move once he goes back to his sense. Other times, he thinks he doesn’t want to stay still.

He’s not sure what he feels when he dreams but it’s always enough to send shivers down his spine.

It’s been a few days since the Antartic Empire’s family visited, and today, he was woken up from his sleep by Tubbo who knocked at his door and waited patiently by the entry way of his room. It takes a while for Ranboo’s eyes to adjust but he spots his brother hanging by the door way. “Tubbo..?” He mumbles, sitting up silently and rubbing his eyes.

He’s not sure why his brother had decided that it would be fine to visit him in the dead of night without warning but Ranboo doesn’t judge.

“Can you accompany me to the town square?” Tubbo asks tiredly, and Ranboo blinks. The town square? Why does Tubbo want to go there now? Apparently Ranboo’s thoughts were written on his face as Tubbo continues his sentence. “Niki’s asleep and- and Dream’s busy working, and there’s no- there’s no honey in the kitchen.” Tubbo mumbles out.

“Ah, honey? What did we run out?” Ranboo says, getting out of his blankets as the cool chill of the nighttime air hits him. He shivers.

Tubbo nods. “Yeah we ran out. I can’t find a knight or anything so- I wanna go buy some myself from the town square.” Tubbo mumbles out, and Ranboo nods. “I can come with if that’s what your asking.” Ranboo said, and Tubbo nods. “Change out of your night clothes first, it’s cold out tonight.” Tubbo says, and Ranboo nods. Gesturing for Tubbo to leave the room temporarily. The bee boy exits the door, closing it but as Ranboo hears a thud against the door he assumes Tubbo hasn’t left.

Ranboo goes to his closet to change into more warmer clothes. “Winter’s coming soon, you excited? The Empire’s hosting their Snowflake festival.” Ranboo says attempting to start some small talk, and he can just hear Tubbo frown outside the door.

“No, not particularly.” Tubbo mumbles out. And Ranboo raises a brow, his tone shifting to a more curiosity filled one. “Why not? We’re gonna visit Tommy and Wil, I’m excited.” Ranboo says. And Tubbo sighs. “I dunno Ranboo, I’m just not as excited for this one as the others. Tommy always visits a lot before the festival but- this time just seemed kinda...dunno..different?” Tubbo says, and Ranboo can understand slightly. He’s been friends with Tommy for a decent time.

Ranboo hums, acting like he didn’t notice it too. He just wants to focus on the fact Winter comes soon and they’ll see their friend in the Empire once more.

Ranboo can hear shuffling from outside the door as he finishes changing, exiting his room to see Tubbo standing there. His brunette brother holds a small bee plushie in between his arms and he stares at the taller. “Can we go now?” Tubbo asks, and Ranboo nods. “Yeah, let’s go.” Ranboo says, holding his hand out so Tubbo can take it.

And the two walk through the empty halls of the Palace, they pass by Niki’s room, and Dream’s. Both silent as they are careful not to alert their elder siblings.

They do not wish to disturb either of them as they walk through the halls, and they carefully descend the castle steps.

They arrived by the doorway and leave, greeting the knights by the door ‘hello’ and saying they’re going out to go get some honey for Tubbo. One of the two offers to accompany the two princes but Tubbo denies and they continue their journey.

When they walk out into town square, bright warm lights fill their vision. There’s a soft melody of a bard somewhere though Ranboo can’t quite pin point it.

He hums, looking at Tubbo. “It’s- The shop we buy honey at is over there right?” Ranboo asks looking to his left and Tubbo shakes his head. “No, it’s over there.” Tubbo says, pointing to a pathway to the left.

Ranboo stares. “Oh.” He lets out and Tubbo laughs. “Seriously Ranboo, your memory is getting worse- you sure we don’t need to get you checked out?” Tubbo asks, more concern filling his tone than his expression would suggest there would be.

Ranboo shakes his head. “No. Sorry, just been a while since I’ve last been here.” Ranboo mumbles. And Tubbo huffs. “Don’t worry big man, I’ll lead the way. Just follow meee!” Tubbo exclaims, beginning to run down the pathway. Ranboo’s attention perks up as he watches Tubbo run off. “Wait! Tubbo! Don’t run we might get lost!” Ranboo says, running after his brother who seems to be a much faster runner than him.

He’s like a pomeranian kinda, fast, small, cheerful, and feisty when he wants to be.

He runs down the path, smiling. It’s a nice breath of fresh air, he, Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur we’re all planning on playing in the playground him and Tubbo found. Though, it seems their friends might be a bit busier than usual.

Ranboo runs past someone and he has to take a backtrack. Pausing in his running to take a second glance behind him, the figure he thought he had seen seemed to disappear and move into the crowd. And as his eyes search the crowd he doesn’t find the figure he had thought he passed earlier. Weird...He could’ve sworn he saw Wilbur but- maybe it’s just his imagination messing with him? After all it is late at night and Wilbur should be in the Antartic Empire shouldn’t he?...

He takes a breath, and Tubbo pauses in his running. Moving back a bit to talk to his elder brother.

“Hey, Ranboo, you ok?” Tubbo asks, and Ranboo comes to his senses. “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Ranboo says. And Tubbo stares at his brother, before continuing to run off. “well then follow after me faster!” Tubbo exclaims and Ranboo cackles. “Here I come! I’m gonna become sonic and move at the speed of light!” Ranboo exclaims.

And soon, they land in front of the honey store Tubbo buys at. And the pair ehter inside, there, they see the familiar sweet lady working at the counter.

“Oh hello you two!” She says tiredly, smiling. Ranboo waves. “Hello Ms. Poppins, uh- We want some honey please.” Ranboo says, and the lady nods. Reaching down to get some honey for the two. “What’re you two doing out so late? And without guards?” The lady asks, and Tubbo hums. “Midnight cravings.” The brown haired boy answers, and the lady laughs.

“That’s so in character of you- anyways that’ll be-“ before she can finish her sentence, Ranboo sets down the necessary payment and a little more on the counter. “That’ll be enough right?” Ranboo asks, and the lady silently counts in her head.

“Yup, that’ll be enough. Thanks for coming you two! Head home safely!” She says, waving the pair off.

As they exit the honey shop, they hear some animals screeching and they turn to their side. Seeing a cargo right in front of a pet store carrying animals in cages, Ranboo looks at them with a frown. The person carrying them seems to be treating the animals harshly. “Hey!” Tubbo yells. Looking at the man who carries the cage.

They’re middle-age Ranboo is guessing, he has the clothing of someone from the Empire so he’s guessing wherever this person is from their from the Empire.

“Careful with those animals! They’re living beings you know.” Tubbo says, and the person scoffs. “They’re brains are so tiny they can’t even defend themselves, and you want to compare them to us? The predators? The ones at the top of the food chain?” They ask, and Ranboo holds his palm out. “Wait- backtrack, what was that last bit?” Ranboo asks.

“I said, we’re at the top of the food chain, idiots.” They says, and Tubbo stares. “Mm, no, that’s not what you said, you added idiots.” Tubbo states and they scowl. “Whatever.”

Ranboo stares at the person, blinking. “Sir- what- what are you going to do to those animals?” Ranboo asks.

“Put them in the pet store- what do you think I’m doing?” The person asks, and Tubbo frowns. Ranboo can tell, Tubbo doesn’t like this person. Ranboo nods. “Okay good- for a second I thought you were gonna eat them.” Ranbbo says.

“Oh yeah, if they don’t sell I’m gonna eat them, it’s a waste of perfectly good animal meat.” They say, and Ranboo’s face moves into a stern and upset expression. He doesn’t wanna be rude, Dream told him. Treat everyone you hate with respect. It makes it seem like your indifferent to them. Yet, he doesn’t wanna seem like a pushover when this is happening right in front of his eyes. He takes a breath.

“Sir you can’t eat animals if you’re planning to put them in a pet store.” Ranboo says, and the person scoffs. “Whatever...” they mumble, and Tubbo leans in to whisper something to Ranboo. “This person does realize that eating animals not raised in farms is illegal here right?” Tubbo asks, and Ranboo shrugs. “Not sure.”

And in the corner of his eye he can see a small ginger cat, they seem cold. Tubbo also seems to be eyeing the small cat. And they look at each other with a silent look of understanding.

So, with little to no words, Ranboo blitzes towards the iron cage the cat is kept in adn lifts it up. And before the person can turn around- their off.

“You think Dream will let us keep it?!” Ranboo asks. And Tubbo shrugs. “No clue! But he has to now that we’ve taken it!” Tubbo says grinning. And all Ranboo can get out is a sigh. “We just wanted honey!” Ranboo lets out tiredly. When they get back, Dream is waiting at the door with a raised brow and a confused expression on his face and before Tubbo and Ranboo can even ask Dream replies with a- “Okay fine. You can keep it, what’s it’s name?” Dream asks.

Tubbo and Ranboo look at each other, and then the cat. Spotting a small collar on it, and they look up at Dream and at once they go- “it’s name is Cider!” Dream sighs.

That night, Ranboo unknowingly catches a glimpse of a runaway Wilbur, a new member is welcomed into the castle, and they acquire some honey to feed Tubbo’s midnight cravings.


End file.
